


Aum

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Held Down, Jewelry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y’know that one necklace that Zach wears?  Yeah, so does Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aum

**Author's Note:**

> Pornlet that fits my Kink Bingo “held down” square, but really, this is for ewinfic (twice).

“Jesus, Chris, _faster_.”

“Hmm, let me think about that.”  Chris pretended to look contemplative, which was made significantly more difficult by the flush already spread across his cheeks and the sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.  “Nope.”

“Or harder,” Zach groaned.  “Or fucking _something_.”

“Okay, something.  I can do something.”  With that, he stilled his hips completely (Zach did _not_ whimper, not even a little), and plucked Zach’s hands off his biceps, one by one, pinning them neatly against the mattress over Zach’s head.  He carefully arranged both of Zach’s wrists in the grip of one hand so he wasn’t putting pressure on any important blood vessels – Chris did have his considerate moments – then used his other arm to hike Zach’s thigh up around his waist, thrusting into him at the same slow, steady pace as before.

“Oh, come the fuck _on_ ,” Zach moaned, writhing sweatily in Chris’ grip, though most of what he succeeded in doing was tilting his hips up to let Chris thrust deeper.

“Oh, fuck, baby, that’s it,” Chris said in a choked murmur, his eyes shutting briefly before popping back open, their intensity holding Zach to the bed more even effectively than Chris’ hands, strong as they were, ever could.

It wasn’t a great angle to hit Zach’s prostate, but it hardly mattered – he was just so blissfully _full_ of Chris, surrounded by Chris, covered by Chris, that for the moment, just the heavy, splitting sensation of Chris’ cock moving in and out of him was enough.  It wouldn’t be forever, but for the moment… _yes_.

Above him, Chris groaned again, muscles obviously protesting his slow pace as much as Zach was.  Zach twisted in Chris’ hands for the simple pleasure of making Chris press harder.  And, just for the hell of it, he clenched tightly around Chris’ cock on the outstroke.

This time, Chris growled, but instead of increasing his pace, he thrust in deep and fell forward to rest his head on Zach’s collarbone.  “Unnnnh,” he grunted into Zach’s skin.  “Shit.  You’re killing me.”

“ _I’m_ killing…” Zach started exasperatedly.  “Seriously?”

“Mmm,” Chris said, nuzzling upwards.  “You’re too fucking hot.  Can’t—”  His lips brushed over the silver chain around Zach’s neck.  “Can’t concentrate.”

“Can’t concentrate on fucking me?” Zach wheezed, a sound that would have been a laugh if not for the weight of Chris pressing him into the mattress from shoulders to ass.

“Huh-uh,” Chris muttered, tonguing at the chain, sucking it lightly between his lips.  “Like this, for instance.”

“My… my necklace?”  Zach had been switching it up more often these days, sometimes going for his St. Christopher’s medal and sometimes a simple silver bauble.  But he always seemed to gravitate back to the aum, the sacred vibration that connected him to all other living beings.  Plus, once Zach thought about it, it was kind of hard to fuck Chris while bearing the likeness of St. Christopher.  Not impossible, but not ideal, either.

“Mmm-hmm.”  Chris was moving his mouth slowly down the chain towards the pendant.  “Hot silver against your skin, but delicate.  Like I could just yank it off if I wanted to.  With my teeth.”

“Don’t,” Zach gasped.  The chain, while thin, was strong.

“Don’t want to,” Chris said.  “I’m just saying.”  He nipped hard at the skin above and below the pendant.  “It’s the contrast that’s hot.  Irish Catholic with the Hindu necklace.  Delicate metal over hard muscle.  Mr. Hollywood Toppy Top with his hands pinned down and a dick buried in his ass.”

By then, Chris had started rolling his hips again, softly but at a reasonable speed this time.  Zach moved with him, hoping to encourage this new movement.  He shut his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Chris’ cock moving deep in him, filling him, the heat of Chris’ expelled breath against his skin, the strength in the hands still holding him down, Chris’ firm belly rubbing Zach’s cock between them.

Then Chris pushed up a little, just enough to thrust properly, and Zach felt something else lift off his chest.  When he looked up, Chris had the aum pendant clutched firmly between his teeth and was grinning like a bastard, eyes ablaze with lust.

And just like that, Zach was right on the edge.  Chris felt it, too, must have seen it on Zach’s face, because he put all his weight on the hand that was clamping Zach’s wrists and wriggled the other between their stomachs, fisting Zach’s cock mercilessly.  Zach was rapidly losing feeling in his hands, but he was gaining it everywhere else, so it hardly mattered.  “ _Chris_ ,” he gasped.

Their faces were already so close that Chris hardly had to move to bend down and press his mouth to Zach’s – without bothering to drop the pendant.  He moved his tongue around it into Zach’s mouth, pushing the heated metal against Zach’s own tongue.  It had the coppery flavor of blood, the slight tang of Zach’s skin, and – Zach would swear – the taste of Chris’ lust.  They twined their tongues around it, Zach barely able to breathe, and he knew he couldn’t take it – any of it – much longer.

He didn’t have to.  Chris’ clever hand combined with the sweetly overwhelming pressure of Chris’ cock in his ass pushed Zach over the edge and he moaned around the pendant and into Chris’ mouth, sharing his very breath with Chris.  It wasn’t anything like an _om_ , it wasn’t really even a proper sound, but it was everything Zach felt as he spasmed under Chris’ grip, coming in hard pulses that wrenched through Zach’s body like seismic waves.

As soon as Zach finished, he felt Chris’ hold on his wrist leave completely and the pendant pulled out of his mouth once more, Chris sucking on it as he planted his hands by Zach’s shoulders and began to thrust hard and fast.  Zach nearly yelped, his whole body too sensitive for it, but Chris came within moments, biting down on the pendant so hard that Zach worried for the structural integrity of the jewelry, and possibly Chris’ teeth.

The pendant dropped, wet and hot, back against Zach’s chest a split second before Chris did.  They gasped together, not in unison but in alternating inhales and exhales, the sweat cooling rapidly on their skin.

Chris mumbled something against Zach’s chest.  “What?” asked Zach, poking a still-numb finger into Chris’ ribs to get him to repeat it.

“I said, ‘I hope you washed that thing recently,’” Chris grumbled, moving his head to the side so he could speak.

“Well, I’ll have to _now_ , won’t I?” Zach sighed.

“No fuckin’ way,” Chris said with a laugh that reverberated through Zach’s chest, too.  “I want you wearing that thing every day, my adoring spittle seated right next to your heart.”

“That is the least romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” Zach said, nevertheless reaching up to grab a handful of Chris’ ass to squeeze.  “Ever.”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of hot, right?  The thought of it?”

Oh fuck, it really was.  “Yeah.”

“Mmm, thought so.  God _damn_ , I feel good.  Could even go for a little yoga chanting now.  Hit me up with some of that mantra shit.”

“Oh, fuck you, Pine.”

“Yeah, that’d work, too.”


End file.
